domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Truemaple
My Goals As of 1/27/08 - These are things that we need right now: some one to build on Skills and some one to add to the pets and events! Helping out I'll try and help out and add anything I know to the Wiki as well as edit articles to look professional, the only thing I can't guarntee many photos to be sent in from me though. Anyways good luck, Alex 14:15, 11 January 2008 (UTC) About Category links I see you constantly typing out the whole wikia location when you make category links. The proper syntax is: Category:. The opening brackets, a Colon, Category:, the category page being referred to, and optionally (and preferrably) a pipe character and the replacement text. : --Motarrisu 02:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Side Bar Link I think i understand why the link for aeriagames shows up wrong. * Content Navigation ** mainpage|mainpage ** MediaWiki:Sidebar| Download DOMO The redirection location is on the left of the pipe characters, the visible text is on the right. It doesn't seem like you need the brackets for the sidebar links. On the subject, I don't suppose it wouldn't be too presumptuous of me to ask for administrative rights if you can give them out? I've learned a lot about the wiki coding from messing around with the previous wiki and am constantly researching more about the abilities of a fully implemented wiki while trying to coordinate layout style and appearance ideas (note the Forum:Image Recommendations post that I made). I'm constantly trying to come up with new templates for pages that will keep a clean and functional look on the wiki format while making it easier for people to upload information in a sleek and quick manner. While I'm transferring all of the information I had before onto this wiki I am trying to find time to peek into how the site skins work and see what I can do to adjust it to the side bar as to not be intrusive on my layout planning as I had built them all to assume monobook layout. It seems a lot of wikia wiki's now default to the quartz style with a sidebar that is twice as wide. I do like the sidebar on the left, but the size is a bit of a hinderance. : --Motarrisu 04:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Nav Links you need to take the word :Navlinks out of the navlink area for the links to aeriagames at the top --Motarrisu 05:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Adding Administers User Rights Try going to this page. It should allow you to upgrade member's user rights. : --Motarrisu 06:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) To Email users If you're on the user's page, the option to email the user should appear in the toolbox within the sidebar (bottom of the list) :--Motarrisu 07:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) My Email Ah, that was silly of me, I didn't realize I didn't have those checked (this is an old account of mine that I'm only recently using again, I registered my previous name just in case recently). I have it set that messages left on my talk page will go to my email and you can use the site to e-mail me directly too now. : --Motarrisu 02:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 00:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) On Skills At the moment I'm piecing the jobs section together, and as part of that the skills (hopefully a template eventually, but I can't find info on making them). I am still kinda new to this so I will need directions occasionally, though at the moment I'll just stick to getting the info I can up. At the moment only wizard is really anywhere near completion (I keep getting distracted by things when I'm gathering info in game >.<). Someone added catagories to the pages I had done, so there should be that somewhere if it helps. :Nexuswolf 15:40, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Logo Heya, I noticed your wiki still doesn't have logoes. If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. -PanSola 01:19, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Blah nevermind, looks like Motarrisu is taking care of it ^^ -PanSola 01:22, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Glad to see you back on the wiki!!! (-: Let me know if you need hlep with anything! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Re: insert cool image Um, first of all, next time please remember to add your message to the very bottom of my talk page, and sign it with four tildes (~). Took me quite a while to find out what the new message is. Anyways, to change that image, upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . Let me know if you have any other questions! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 06:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Free to Play Portal T.Maple, I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post DOMO events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions.-- Doug (talk) 22:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco logo Hey Truemaple. I noticed the DOMO wiki didn't have a logo for the Monaco skins, so I uploaded one that I made using an image from the official DOMO website. If you'd like me to make any changes to it, or if you'd like me to make more logos/images for the wiki, just leave a message on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:47, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Just wondering Just wondering if you still update this wiki :) [[User:SSF|''SSF]] 21:44, 17 June 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js and .css I hope you will see this message. :x I am also sending a message to Motarrisu. I would like that you edit the MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Common.css following these instructions. I cannot do it; I think only sysop can modify them. These changes will enable collapsible tables, which would be quite handy for the Wiki. Thanks. --D-day 19:52, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! This should make it easier for me to customize the Wiki. --D-day 18:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Suggested builds I'll add the suggested builds when I'll find the time to do it, as there's a lot of other things that need to be done as well (e.g. templates). By the way, leave a message by clicking on the Discussion tab instead (and then, click on "Leave message" instead on "Edit"), so I will get notified when you leave something. --D-day 19:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) What About Me! --'Sorkem 18:59, 20 July 2008 (UTC)' Where's Sorkem's recognition for working on the templates, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. Just messing with you. It's not a big deal. *disappears back into the void* i need help to talk in domo~!!!!! i no its lame but... i dont no how to~!!!!!! T^T can u pls help me i really need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please look here!!!!! i need to know to talk on domo i don't know how and it's really annoying>.< plz help me red like blood and pink like love!! <3 aotli. Messages to Motarrisu You've left most messages on Motarrisu's userpage, but not on his talkpage (which is how he will get notified if he visits Wikia, or by email, rather than his userpage). I've taken the liberty to move them under "Other User Comments". --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 02:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC)